A best friend's crush
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Kai and Ray are best friends, both of which have a crush on Hiro.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A best friend's crush.  
Summery: Kai and Ray are best friends, both of which have a crush on Hiro.  
Pairings: Hiro/Kai.  
One-sided: Hiro/Ray.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Moody Kai.  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Beyblade, and the way things are going I never will -huffs- 

This story came to me in a dream. Odd, eh? It's only going to be short, three chapters or less. It's also going to be crap. Oh, well whatever works. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kai, look it's Hiro. And I think he's about to take his shirt off."

Kai puts down the book he is reading and quickly makes his way over to Ray, who is standing near an open window, looking outside down at Hiro, who of which is practicing Kendo. Sure enough Hiro put down his kendo stick and whips the moist t-shirt up over his head, revealing a nice set of well toned abs.

Kai blushes silently at the sight but couldn't remove his eyes. Hiro drops the shirt to the ground, picks up his kendo stick and resumes practice, the muscles in his strong arms flexing, his eyes focus, the mere sight of him can make the toughest of individuals feel faint.

Finally, Kai is able to turn away from the sight and glance at Ray who is more than happy to take in the sight before him. Sometimes Kai envied Ray for being able to express his emotions the way he does. Kai was taught that emotions are weak and had to cut them off to get through the torment of the Abbey and his Grandfather. Now his emotions are starting to reveal themselves and continue to completely unnerve him.

Removing his gaze from Ray, Kai walks over to his book and sits down, but didn't continue his reading. He thought about Ray and his feelings for Hiro. If Hiro would pick anyone it would be Ray, no doubt about. Kai tried to tell himself that, hoping he would get over his own feelings for the older man, but nothing helped. Kai has a crush on Hiro. He was mortified when he discovered that and when he told his best friend, Ray said he also has a crush on Hiro.

At first they were a little concerned that this crush might ruin their friend, so they sat down and reassured each other that if Hiro chooses one of them they will remain friends, no matter what.

"Hey, Kai." Kai looks towards Ray. "I was thinking about asking Hiro out sometime. Is that ok with you?"

Kai swallows hard, but smiles softly at Ray. "Sure, that's fine. I'm sure he would be happy to go with you."

Ray is soft, gentle and friendly, a real gentleman, someone who gets along with everyone and anyone. While Kai on the other hard is quite, tough and prefers to be on his own. He has a hard time getting to know people because of his untrusting nature.

Ray smiles widely. "I hope so."

"When are you going to ask him?"

"Later today, hopefully." Ray turns back to the window, fidgeting slightly.

Kai notices this. "Ray clam down, Hiro will be more than happy to go out on a date with you, I mean who wouldn't?"

Ray shoots Kai a thankful smile. "Thanks Kai."

Kai nods in response and opens his book, hoping to ignore the dull ache in his chest. He doesn't know why he gets this pain, but he usually gets it when he sees Ray talk to Hiro or when Hiro ignores him.

"Hey, Hiro is coming back inside, do you think I should go ask him now?" Ray asks Kai, his expression hopeful and a little nervous.

"Why not?" Kai said in response. "You'll do fine, I'm sure of it."

Ray nods and turns to leave the room. He reaches the door, "Wish me luck." He took a deep breath and opens the door, taking a steady step out. The door close softly behind him.

Kai took a shuddering breath and lent back into his chair. "I'm the only one who needs luck here, Ray." He opens his book again but finds that he couldn't concentrate properly. He scowls at himself and slams the book shut. He stood up to his feet abruptly and he too leaves the room.

He walks silently through the dojo, no real destination in mind. He wondered if he should go for a walk or to do some training.

Kai is about to turn a corner when he hears familiar voices. He stops and listens. He seems to have caught the end of the conversation.

"So, tomorrow then?"

"Sure, sounds good. Later."

"Bye!"

Kai's heart seem to miss a beat and the suddenly in his chest returned. He knew that Hiro would pick Ray over him, but it still hurts. People say love is a wonderful thing, so why does it hurt so much?

Ray rounds the corner and Kai puts up his 'indifferent' mask. Ray smiles widely at him. "He said yes!"

"I knew he would, Ray," Kai swallows and smiles softly. "I knew he would."

"Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow, but I'm also nervous," Ray rattles on and Kai tried to listen but the pain in his chest seems to be growing. Kai suddenly grasps at his chest. "Kai? What's wrong?" Ray asks, concerned.

"My chest hurts a bit, that's all. I'm sure it's nothing," Kai tries to reassure Ray. "It'll pass."

Ray didn't look convince, but, didn't say anything, and because of that Kai is grateful. "So, anyway how about we meet in the park the day after tomorrow so I can tell you how everything went, ok?"

"Sure."

"Are you sure you're alright Kai, you really don't mind do you?" Ray asks stopping in front of Kai, holding his gaze. Kai glares at Ray but then his gaze soften.

"It's fine. I've just got a bit of a headache right now. I'm sorry if I seemed a little irritated."

Ray nods, happy with the response. Another reason why Hiro would have chosen Ray over him. Ray had no problem showing his concern for anyone, no matter who it is.

Ray spoke excitedly about what he should do tomorrow and Kai listen, his heart slowly breaking.

* * *

Aw, poor Kai Kai. He thinks so badly about himself, doesn't he? In the next chapter I'm skipping the date scene and go straight to the meeting in the park. Why? Because I don't have any idea about what I should do about the date (sweatdrops), ...so yeah. 

Next chapter: Ray sees something he shouldn't have.

Read and review. (Begs)


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Aw, big hugs to CooledCrismonwolf, Dj Wolf and Missy who all reviewed. I'm so glad that someone out there likes it :P

Warnings: Yaoi, moody Kai

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Ray walks quickly through the park, heading towards the meeting place he arranged with Kai the previous day to tell him how the date. In truth the date didn't go exactly as planned. Everything went well but Hiro didn't seemed all that interested. He seemed a little bored actually. Ray frowns, trying to pinpoint what went wrong exactly. His mind went over last night but nothing really seemed to stand out. Hell, the only thing that went wrong in Ray's mind was that he didn't get a goodnight kiss, much to his dismay. 

He quickens his pace, deciding to ask Kai what he did wrong since Kai held the most intelligence than any person he has every met. Kai is cool and sophisticated but his only downfall was that he didn't think highly of himself. Despite what people say, Kai doesn't care about himself at all.

Ray spots Kai leaning against the wall near where they were suppose to meet. He's about to call out Kai's name but stops when he sees another familiar bluenette. Ray stops dead in his tracks as Hiro begin to talk to Kai, an uncomfortable feeling settling itself in his stomach.

Hiro and Kai exchange a few words and then Kai shakes his head. He was about to turn away when Hiro sighs, grabs his arm and pulls him against his chest. Kai blush profusely, his body temporary frozen. Suddenly Hiro's mouth came down angrily, fiercely. Kai's eyes shut plunging him into darkness. His mind went blank, but his body reacted with such intensity it terrified him. Kai's hands move, ran up Hiro's chest, round his neck, fingers stroking the clenched muscles in the nape and into his long, thick hair. Kai kissed Hiro back urgently, needing it, letting out a deep groan of satisfaction.

Ray watches in complete shock, his body frozen to the spot. He wanted to turn and to run away. His mind screaming at him that the reason why Hiro didn't enjoy himself yesterday was because he wanted to be with Kai. He felt his heart sink. He finally found that he could move his body when he saw Kai break the kiss and push himself out of Hiro's arms.

"I'm sorry Hiro, I can't do this! I can't do this to Ray!" Kai suddenly turns and ran out of the park in the opposite direction of Ray.

His heart pounding, Ray could do nothing but stare at the retreating figure and stare at an confused Hiro. Ray suddenly felt a pain in his chest and realize that what Kai must have been feeling when he spoke about going on a date with Hiro.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he made his way to Hiro. Hiro turns around to face Ray when he finally reach him. He said nothing at first, for he doesn't know how to start.

"Ray?" Hiro asks.

"What do you feel towards Kai?" Ray finally asks, trying to keep his voice steady and somehow managing to succeed.

Hiro gave Ray a blank stare and said simply. "I love him."

Ray sucks in a quick, sharp breath. "I see, so yesterday…"

"I'm sorry about yesterday Ray, I agreed to go out with you so you wouldn't feel rejected, so I wouldn't see the look of rejection like the one you're wearing now." Hiro said, his eyes soft and guilty.

Despite himself, Ray smiles. "He's in love with you too, you know?"

"Then why did he…?"

"There was an misunderstanding, I'm afraid. You see I told him we were going out and he must've thought you've chosen me over him," Ray smiles sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Ray asks, confused.

"That I don't return those feelings you have for me," Hiro said kindly, slightly guilty for causing the younger teen grief.

"The feelings I had for you were that of a crush," he shakes his head. "Don't feel guilty, I'm just glad that I manage to get one date in." Hiro smiles at Ray, glad that there no hard feelings. "What you and Kai have is something special."

"I'm sure you'll find someone else who will return those feelings."

Ray gave him a toothy grin, "I hope so," he sighs and ran a hand through his hair. "I should try and hunt Kai down and do some explaining. When I tell him I'll send him your way, all right?"

Hiro nods. "Yes do that, please, I need to do some explaining as well, I guess."

Ray nods and bids Hiro goodbye. He turns on his heel, determined to find Kai and set everything straight with him. If there is anyone who deserves Hiro's love and affection, it's Kai. With everything he has been through he deserves to be happy. And Ray will get over it, it's just a crush. Though it will hurt for a while, he will get over it. He seems to be getting over it already.

Ray walks briskly through the masses of people who decided a day in the park would be a fun idea and heads towards the beach, knowing that's where Kai heads to when he has something on his mind that is bothering him.

Ray is determined that at the end of the day Hiro and Kai will be together - even if it kills him!

* * *

I know. It's kinda short and seems a little rushed. I just suddenly drew a blank with this. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better. 

Next chapter: Ray explains things to Kai.

Read and review. Please. I'll beg if I have too!


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: As before I don't own Beyblade (Do people pay attention to these thing? I mean really?)

Last chappy. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kai sits quietly on the sand, looking out over the ocean. He comes here often just to get away from things, to clear his head. And to sulk and brood in private more often than not. But right now Kai is mentally kicking himself for letting Hiro do that to him, especially just coming back from a date with Ray last night.

He sighs sadly to himself, wondering what should he do now. Should he tell Ray and let him be heartbroken? Or should he just pretend it never happen, letting Ray continue dating Hiro? For the first time in a long time Kai doesn't know what to do and that scares him. He is so used to be in control of his feelings but now any control that he had before has gone flying out the window, along with his self-respect. He felt used in some way.

Kai is so deep in though that he fails to notice Ray walk up behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Slightly startled Kai turns around.

"I though I'd find you here. You weren't at the place we agreed to meet yesterday."

Kai mentally curses, he is not having a good day. First he overslept which gave him one hell of a headache then Tyson appeared and started ranting something about how he was unstoppable. Then he had to go to the park and wait for Ray so he can hear about how his wonderful date went with Hiro, but then Hiro appears and kissed him passionately, which Kai wouldn't have minded if Hiro wasn't already with Ray. Then in a fit panic tore himself out of Hiro's arms and ran out of the park, completely forgetting about the arrange meeting with Ray.

"Sorry, about that, um…" Kai isn't entirely sure of what he should say. He can't say "Jeez I'm sorry Ray I must've been too busy making out with your boyfriend and completely forgot about the time." Yeah, right.

"Kai, I saw you and Hiro. Earlier, in the park." Kai goes silently, his mind reeling, unconsciously waiting for Ray to scream at him, accusing him of betraying him. But he didn't. "He must be one hell of a good kisser. I wouldn't know."

Kai blinks once and then twice. "Why wouldn't you know?" he asks slowly. They went out last night, together, surely they would have kissed at least once.

Ray offers a small smile. "He never kissed me last night. I wanted him to but he didn't seem to be interested in me that way."

"Why not?" Kai asks before he could stop himself. I mean it's Ray here, why wouldn't Hiro want to kiss him but yet he goes and kiss him. Kai is starting to believe that this is some sort of a joke or a really messed up dream.

"Because he is in love with you," Ray tells him simply, then laughs softly when he saw Kai disbelieving look. He then decides to tell Kai what Hiro told him, that unbelieving expression never leaving his face.

"You're kidding. You have to be. Why would anyone choose me over you? I mean I'm a cold, heartless bastard, I'm weak and…"

Slap!

Kai hand gingerly touches his cheek where Ray had just slapped him, his eyes wide, holding a hint of confusion and betrayal. Ray's eyes are hard but then soften considerably when he sees Kai's slightly scared expression before he put up his cold mask once again.

"Stop it. Stop being so hard on yourself, Kai. You are not weak and you defiantly are not a cold, heartless bastard, for once in your life think about yourself!"

Kai stares at Ray in complete shock. He has seen him angry a couple of times but he has never been on the receiving end before. "They why does everyone…?"

"Because they're are too self-centered and stupid to see the real you." Ray moves and places his hands on Kai's shoulders, ready to shake sense into him if he has too. "You are a beautiful and an amazing person. I see that and so does Hiro. That's why you're my best friend and Hiro is in love with you."

"Ray…"

"Go to him, Kai. He loves you and you love him, no point in denying it, is there?"

"But, what about you?"

Ray gave Kai a neko grin and removes his hands. "Didn't I say before to start thinking about yourself for a change? Anyway what I feel for Hiro was just a crush, I'll get over it. Just you see I'll be _swooning _over someone else soon."

Kai smiles openly and hugs Ray. "Thanks Ray." Ray returns the hug then pushes Kai out of his arms and towards the direction of where Hiro can be found.

"Now off with you. Go find your soul mate. I'm pretty sure he is getting impatient."

Kai nods and leaves, slightly jogging away from the beach. Ray sighs and then smiles, feeling happy with himself. The feelings of hurt and rejection have completely disappeared when he saw the happiness in Kai's eyes. Ray turns to leave the beach as well but bumps into a rather hot looking brunette.

"Oh, hey Dj, you looking for someone?"

"Oh, hi Ray. No, not really. Just taking some time off."

"Oh, cool why don't I show you some quite, secluded places to hang out."

Dj smiles widely at the neko-jin. "I'd like that."

"So would I." Ray grabs Dj's arm and began to show him around. Getting over Hiro is easier than he thought.

… … … … … …

Kai runs through the streets, heading to Hiro's apartment. He stops in front of the multistory apartment complex. He catches his breath and wanders inside, slightly nervous, hoping everything goes well. He walks into the lift and punches in the floor number, fidgeting slightly. The doors ding open and Kai walks out, slowly heading to the door that hopefully had Hiro on the other side. He takes a deep breath and knocks twice. A few intense seconds later the door opens to reveal Hiro. His button up shirt was open slightly revealing his tanned collarbone and chest.

Kai rubs his arm nervously. "There was a bit of misunderstanding," he mumbles, embarrassed, not use to this sort of situation.

Hiro smiles softly and steps aside letting Kai in. "I know, Ray told me everything."

Kai nods and walks inside, standing near the coach, too nervous to take a seat. Hiro closes the door softly and walks over to Kai. "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have…"

Kai shakes his head. "I didn't mind, I just thought…"

He trails off as Hiro closes the distance between them. Kai blush when he feels himself being pulled into Hiro's strong chest, his hands trapped against him. Kai looks up at Hiro and watches mesmerized as he lowers his head and gather his lips in a kiss. Kai's eyes slid shut, loosing himself in the kiss. Hiro's tongue teases the corners of his mouth then slips inside, searching and tasting. Kai clings to Hiro as he legs went out from under him as the passion increased. Reluctantly they pulled apart when the need for air grew to annoying to ignore.

Kai sighs and snuggles into Hiro's chest, feeling his arms wrap tighter around him. Now,this is something he can difinitely get use too.

* * *

Aw, how cute. There's simply isn't enough Hiro/Kai fics, is there? (Huggles them) Slightly longer that the other two but I'm pleased with it none the less.

I will do a sequel. I thought of one, but I was in a bit of a foul mood.

Read and review. Ta, lots of love.


End file.
